An Emison Story
by bcg0040
Summary: Emily moves to Rosewood. Rated T for now. M later.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to this writing thing, so go easy on me! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. Also, I do not own Pretty Little Liars, unfortunately.**

Emily woke up to her mother yelling at her to come help unpack the last of the boxes. She groaned and said she would be down in a minute. Her family just moved from Alabama to Rosewood. As she was walking down the stairs, she heard her mom telling her dad that the family picture was too high up and not centered over the fireplace. Her mother then turned to Emily and handed her a box labeled "Emily's trophies."

Emily went back upstairs to her room and put away her trophies on her dresser. She turned to go downstairs but glanced out the window first. She saw a brunette standing on the sidewalk from below her house. Since it was such a nice Summer day, Emily decided to go introduce herself. She walked out the door and told her mom she would be back soon.

When she was outside, she noticed the burnette was on her cellphone. Emily waited until she was done to go up to her.  
"Hi! I'm Emily. My family just moved here from Alabama." she exclaimed.  
"Yeah, so I've heard. News in Rosewood travels fast. I'm Spencer."  
"Well, since I'm new here I decided to introduce myself" she explained.  
"Actually, I was just heading to The Brew to meet a couple of friends. Would you like to tag along?" the brunette asked.  
"Sure!"

As soon as they walked into The Brew, Spencer made way to a table already occupied by two girls.

"Aria, Hanna this is Emily. She is the one who moved here from Alabama."  
Both of the girls smiled politely and waved at her.

"So, do you like listen to country music while driving a tractor?" Hanna asked curiously.  
"Not everyone from Alabama is into that thing, Hanna!" exclaimed Aria while silently kicking Hanna under the table.  
"Ouch! I was just asking jeez."  
Emily smiled, "Actually I like to swim and hang out with friends. I was the captain of the swim team back home."  
"Wow, really? I am captain of the field hockey team at our school" exclaimed Spencer.  
"She is also a walking thesarus," Hanna giggled. Spencer just glared at her.

Emily turned her attention to the door after hearing a tiny bell ring acknowledging a new customer. A blonde girl with semi wavy hair walked in acting like she owned the place. Judging by the barista's reaction it seemed like she actually did.

"That girl thinks she is queen of the universe, I swear." Hanna remarked.  
"Yeah, she is the typical Barbie doll bitch." Spencer muttered. "I would stay away from her."

Emily couldn't take her gaze away from the blonde as she watched her order her coffee.

"Earth to Emily!" yelled Aria, trying to get the other girl's attention.  
"Oh! Sorry, what were you saying?" Emily asked sheepishly while still staring at the blonde.  
"I was just asking if you were a junior like us" stated Aria.  
"Yeah I am."

Soon after that, Emily's phone rang. She answered it after noticing it was her mother calling. She told her mom she would be home soon. After exchanging numbers and saying goodbye to her new friends, she got up to leave. She wasn't planning on a person being behind her and she accidentally bumped into the blonde girl, spilling coffee everywhere.

"What are you doing? Don't you know how to watch where you are going!" the blonde screamed.  
Emily could only stare into her beautiful, icy blue eyes with her mouth hanging open.  
"Well, aren't you going to clean this mess up? And don't forget to wipe off my shoes. They are expensive." the girl smirked while raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh my God! I am so sorry." Emily said while sopping up the coffee with paper towels.

"Leave her alone, Alison, she is new!" Spencer threatened.

Alison. She has a name. And it is perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily couldn't sleep well that night. She kept tossing and turning wondering why she couldn't get Alison out of her head. She wasn't gay. She was straight. Wasn't she? Thinking back she never really felt that attracted to guys. She's dated a few but it never went too far. Maybe she just wasn't ready for a boyfriend yet. That had to be it.

She was startled awake by the sound of her cellphone. She had a text from Spencer.

S: would you like to go swimming with me and the other girls?

E: sure! Let me find my swim suit.

S: Great! I'll meet you outside of your house in 10.

Emily got out of bed and looked through her closet trying to remember where she unpacked her swim suits. She quickly remembered, grabbed one and rushed to the bathroom to put it on. She got a towel and went downstairs to tell her mom about her plans.

"Okay. But make sure you're phone isn't on silent and don't drop it in the pool!" Her mother exclaimed.

As soon as Emily walked out the door, Spencer was walking up.

"Hey. Let's get going we are meeting Hanna and Aria at the pool" Spencer said.

When they arrived at the swimming pool, Hanna was laying out on a chair. Aria was on her phone texting. They both looked up when they heard the gate open.

"What took you so long?" Aria asked. "I was just texting you."

"I stopped at Emily's on the way. I figured since she's a swimmer she would want to swim with us." Spencer explained. "Why aren't you guys in the pool yet?"

"Uh, hello? The water is cold and I need to get my tanning on. It feels too good in the sun to jump in the water." Hanna remarked.

"You're a big baby, ya know" joked Aria.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Emily screamed while jumping in the pool.

Aria rushed to jump in while Spencer pulled Hanna up and pushed her in. Everyone laughed except for Hanna.

"Damnit Spencer! You're gonna pay for that!" She says as she tries to dunk the stronger girl underwater.

"Just give it up Hanna. You're no match for me."

Emily laughed as she watched the three other girls splash and try to dunk each other. She enjoyed talking with them about random things. They kept asking questions about what Alabama was like and would get surprised at how different it was.

Suddenly, they heard the gate to the pool open. Alison walks in with Noel, one of her boy toys. Emily can't help but glance their way while Noel rubs suntan lotion onto Alison's back. Their eyes meet for a few seconds and Emily's stomach drops like she's on a roller coaster.

Act normal, Emily thinks to herself.

"Emily are you okay? You got really quiet" Spencer asks concerned.

At that moment Emily sees Alison smirk at her and she could see in her eyes that she knows her darkest secrets. It was an unnerving thing.

"Uh, I gotta go. My mom wants me home." Emily jumps out of the pool and goes into the locker room to dry off and change.

As soon as she finishes putting on her clothes she runs into Alison, bumping into her shoulder.

"You really should watch where you're going. We keep meeting like this" Alison grins mischievously.

Emily hates the way that she's looking at her. It makes her want to slam the girl against the locker and kiss her just to make her stop staring into her soul.

"Sorry" Emily stutters.

Alison smirks again and gets close enough to Emily to kiss. Then she whispers in her ear. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Then she turns and walks out of the locker room.

What the hell was she talking about, Emily thought. She can't know how attracted I am to her. I've barely spoken to her at all and it was to apologize for being so stupidly clumsy.

Emily said bye to Aria, Spencer and Hanna. On her way home, she couldn't get Alison out of her mind. The way she smelled like sun tan lotion mixed with vanilla. The way her whispering in her ear sent chills all over her body.

This is not good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry these chapters are so short. They should pick up soon. Like I said, I'm new to this writing thing. Again sorry for grammatical errors.**

The smell of bacon filled the air. Emily immediately ran downstairs. What can she say? She's addicted to bacon. Mrs Fields was setting the table.

"We are having a family brunch since your father is going back to Texas this evening" said Emily's mom, sadly.

Emily hated it when her dad went to Texas. It would usually be months before she would see him again. Sometimes he even missed holidays.

"I don't want you to go dad."

"I know sweetheart but I gotta make money to put food on the table for you and your mother."

"I know I'm just going to miss you so much. Like I always do."

"I'll miss you too pumpkin."

After her father left for the airport, Emily headed outside for a jog to clear her mind. She always got in a sad mood when her father left town. She was winded and when she saw a rock behind a lake she ran to sit down on it. As she caught her breath, she bursted into tears, causing her breath to become erratic once again. She was heaving so loudly she didn't hear a girl approach her.

"Woah, what is wrong" the girl asked curiously.

Emily looked up and to her surprise Alison stood looking at her with great concern. She all of a sudden felt really embarrassed for crying so much.

"Nuh-nothing's wrong" she sobbed.

"That doesn't sound very convincing" Alison said.

"Why do you care anyway? Everyone tells me how mean you are to people" Emily accused.

"Well, I don't usually care. You're somehow different, I guess. Plus this is my spot. I come here to think and of course make out. This is the kissing rock after all."

"Sorry for taking your spot. I'll just go" Emily sighed.

"You apologize a lot, ya know" Alison observed, "now are you gonna tell me what's wrong or not?"

"My father is in the military and he is leaving for Texas again tonight. He rarely gets to come home. I miss him so much already." Emily sobbed.

"That must be hard on you and your mother," Alison said, "I know I can't do much about this situation, but is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Emily looked up at Alison with sad, swollen eyes. She couldn't believe Alison was seeing her like this. She probably looked horrible. Plus since she was jogging before she probably smelled like sweat.

"Um, could you just sit with me?" Emily asked shyly.

Alison smiled and sat down beside her. Emily couldn't believe this was happening. She could feel the heat from Alison's hand right next to hers. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours.

The next morning Emily woke up with a smile on her face despite the fact that her dad had left the night before. She kept thinking about the night before. They never spoke after Alison sat down beside her, but their pinkies slightly touched a few times. She got butterflies just thinking about it. Wow, that's really sad, she thought. How can Alison's presence alone make her feel so much better.

After Emily was done with her chores for the day, she got a phone call from Hanna.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily! There's a party at Noel's cabin tonight. There will be a lot of alcohol and party games! We are all going. Wanna come?

"Yeah!" That'll get her father leaving out of her mind for a little while at least.

"Alright. We will pick you up at 8!"

"See you then"

Tonight should be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily frantically looked through her closet for something to wear to the party. She finally found a nice blue blouse and some really tight jeans. She was nervous because she didn't know many people. Also, the thought of seeing Alison again after their moment the night before made her super anxious.

Hanna arrived at Emily's at 9. An hour later than she first said. Hanna was super talkative the whole way to Noel's cabin. Emily tried to listen but her mind was on Alison. When they arrived, they went to find Aria and Spencer. They both already had alcohol in those red plastic cups.

Spencer greeted them happily.

"Hey guys! It's about time you showed up. We are next to play beer pong!"

"I've never played beer pong before. Actually, I've never been to many parties with drinking" Emily admitted.

"Don't worry! Just stick with me and you'll be fine" Hanna said.

Aria laughed, "Yeah right! You always get the most drunk out of all of us."

"That is not true," Hanna denied.

"Alright girls. You are up next!" Noel yelled from across the room.

The four girls made their way to the beer pong table. Emily and Hanna were on a team against Spencer and Aria. Emily kept missing the cup almost every time. Spencer was on a roll. She made almost every shot on her turn. Emily started getting a little bit tipsy by the time the game was over.

Emily decided to go outside for air. There were a few people gathered around a guy playing guitar. Hanna ran out after her. Emily made fun of the way Hanna stared at the guy playing. She found out his name was Caleb and Hanna had a huge crush on him for the past year. Aria and Spencer came outside to listen to Caleb play. Pretty soon Noel came out and joined in playing lead guitar while Caleb played guitar and sang.

Alison came out of the cabin stumbling slightly. Emily caught her eye but Alison quickly looked away. Alison walked up to the group gathered around the guys playing music. She noticed Hanna staring longingly at Caleb.

"Hefty Hanna can't get her man," Alison slurred. Hanna looked at the ground sadly.

"Back off Alison" warned Aria coming between her and Hanna.

"Wow, so intimidating, Aria. I see the way you look at Noel. I know you're jealous of me for being able to kiss him whenever I want" Alison spat.

"Alright Alison we get it" said Spencer. "Just cool off. There's no need to pick a fight." Alison just rolled her eyes.

Emily couldn't believe how mean Alison was being to her friends. Emily suggested they all play a game to lighten the mood a little. Hanna suggested truth or dare. Hanna went first and asked Aria. She picked dare so Hanna dared her to drink three shots back to back. Hanna had noticed Aria barely drank anything all night.

Aria then asked Caleb truth or dare. He picked dare as well. Aria dared him to wear only his boxers for the rest of the party. Caleb didn't seemed phased at all. Hanna's eyes were fixated on him as he took his shirt and pants off.

Caleb then asked Alison truth or dare. She picked truth. Caleb asked her what size bra she wore. "Puh-lease that is so boring" Alison said. Alison turned to Emily and asked truth or dare. Emily quietly said truth.

"Out of everyone here who do you want to kiss the most?" Alison asked already knowing the answer.

Emily blushed furiously. She was way to embarrassed to answer the question.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Aria said.

Noel started chanting "tell us, tell us!"

Most people jumped in. Emily ran inside not wanting to give Alison the satisfaction.

Spencer followed Emily inside. Emily was crying.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not that big of a deal" Spencer said.

"But it is a big deal" Emily sobbed.

"Why what's going on?"

At that moment Alison walked in with Noel hand in hand. He was leading her upstairs. Emily once again locked eyes with Alison. Alison wasn't showing any emotion. Emily looked down at her feet sadly.

Spencer watched the exchanged looks and realized Emily was crushing on Alison.

"Oh Emily. I'm so sorry. Alison is such a bitch to everyone" Spencer told her.

"You don't hate me for liking a girl?" Emily asked quietly.

"Of course not! It doesn't matter to me who you like. Obviously I wish it wasn't Alison. But you can never help who you have feelings for."

"That's just it. I don't know what my feelings are. I don't know if I'm gay or straight. It's so confusing. All I know is that I get nervous and my heart starts pounding every time I see Alison."

Emily told Spencer about Alison comforting her the night before.

"That's what Alison does. She tries to tear you apart."

"Please don't tell anyone," Emily begged.

"I won't. I promise," Spencer replied.

Emily decided she wanted to go home, so since Spencer was sober she drove all the girls to their house.

When Emily got home she couldn't get Alison out of her head. She cursed herself for even crushing on her. Alison obviously didn't feel the same way.

She cried herself to sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Alison's POV

Where am I, Alison thought, and what happened last night? She looked around the room and realized she was in a bedroom at Noel's cabin. She had a pounding headache so she went into the kitchen and grabbed some water and pain reliever. She walked outside and noticed Noel's car was gone. Great I'm a one night stand again, Alison thought. She made her way home to take a shower.

She does a lot of thinking in the shower. It's her private place where she can cry without anyone noticing. She hated herself for sleeping with Noel. She doesn't even like him like that. Why does she let guys degrade her like that? No wonder she's so full of hate, she thought. Alison let her tears flow for a few minutes before getting out of the shower.

She decided to go to The Brew for some coffee. Maybe it'll help her headache more. She walked in, ordered her coffee, and sat down.

"You should be ashamed of yourself you know" a voice said startling Alison who was deep in thought. She looked up to see Spencer with a grimace look on her face.

"I know..." Alison sadly said.

"What?" Spencer wasn't expecting that reaction at all.

"I got too drunk and I hurt Emily."

"Yeah you did and you should apologize to her. She's a sweet girl you know." Spencer stated before walking out.

Alison sighed. She finished her coffee and started walking. She was so down on herself about the night before. Why does she even care about hurting Emily's feelings? She doesn't even know her. She looked up and realized she was in front of Emily's house. She pondered for a moment about what to do and decided to knock on her door.

Emily's mom opened the door.

"Can I talk to Emily?" Alison asked.

"Sure she is upstairs. First bedroom on the right."

Alison made her way up the stairs and to Emily's bedroom. She exhaled slowly and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Mom I'll be out in a second!" She heard Emily yell. Alison decided to wait outside the door figuring Emily wasn't decent yet. A few seconds later Emily opened the door. She was so shocked to see Alison standing there that she gasped loudly.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked bewildered.

"I-.." Alison looked down at her feet. "I came here to apologize" she said slowly looking up at Emily.

Emily didn't know what to say. She just moved out of the way letting Alison in her room, closing the door behind them.

Alison looked around Emily's room and saw pictures of Emily and her friends from Alabama. She looked so happy in those pictures. She glanced back at Emily who was standing there waiting for Alison to say something.

"I like your room" Alison said weakly.

"Thanks" Emily replied while sitting down on her bed.

"Look, I know I messed up last night. I shouldn't have said those mean things to your friends and I shouldn't have put you on the spot at the party." Alison stated.

"It's okay" Emily said.

Alison sat beside her. "No, it isn't okay. I don't even know why I'm like that. Especially to someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah.. You're sweet and kind, beautiful even." Alison admitted.

Emily blushed furiously.

"I guess I came here to admit something" Alison continued. "I think I -"

Emily's mom walked in the room interrupting Alison. "Phone call from your dad!" She handed Emily the phone and left the room.

"I should go" Alison said. She left Emily alone to talk to her dad.

Alison walked home and plopped on her bed. Her mind was racing.

Was she about to admit that she liked Emily?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is short. I write inbetween taking care of my 2 month old.**

Emily was slacking in keeping up with swim training, so she decided to start again. She had the pool to herself since she got there early. There was nothing like being in the water. Emily was a natural. She flowed so easily and it was a great stress reliever for her.

After a while she heard someone come through the gate. She hadn't seen this girl before she thought.

"Looks like you're training. Mind if I swim laps too?" the girl said.

"Sure, of course. I'm Emily and you are?"

"I'm Paige. I'm the captain of the swim team at my school"

"Oh really? I was the captain at my school in Alabama. I guess we have something in common" Emily replied.

"We should race!" Paige exclaimed. "Whoever loses has to buy the other coffee."

"You're on!"

They took off. Both were trying to keep up with one another. In the end, Emily beat Paige.

"Looks like you owe me a coffee" Emily smirked.

"I guess I do" Paige laughed.

They both changed and made their way to The Brew. They chatted for a while and exchanged numbers. As they were about to leave, Alison walked in.

"Alison" Paige spat.

"Pig-" she starts before seeing Emily. "Um. Hi Paige." She mumbled.

Paige said bye to Emily and left.

"So you're hanging out with Paige now?" Alison asked.

"I just met her today. She seems nice" Emily replies.

"Would you like to hang out with me?" Alison asks.

Emily suddenly got nervous. "Sure" she said shyly.

"Great" she grabbed Emily's hand. "I wanna take you somewhere"

Emily felt all tingly inside while Alison took her hand and dragged her out of the store.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked

"You'll see"

They ended up at Alison's house. She directed Emily to her backyard.

"It's my secret place" Alison said pointing at her treehouse. They both climbed up and sat down. Emily looked around Alison had drawings on the walls, a portable radio, and blankets.

"This is really cool" Emily smiled.

"I thought we could come here and talk. I'd like to get to know you" Alison explained.

They sat side by side. Emily was super happy to be so close to Alison and happy that Alison was actually being nice to her.

"So what was Alabama like?"

"Well I lived in the city, but I would go to the country sometimes. Out there I would ride four wheelers, fish, and gaze at the stars."

"So you're a redneck?" Alison teased.

"Am not!" Emily laughed.

"So did you have any boyfriends?" Alison asked.

"I had a few they never lasted long"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I never really felt anything for them"

"Hmm have you ever kissed a girl" Alison asked curiously.

"What? No" Emily blushed. "Have you?"

"Not yet" Alison smiled.

They sat and talked for hours. Alison put Emily's number in her phone.

Emily went home and climbed into bed. Her phone suddenly went off.

Alison- goodnight em :)

Emily- goodnight Ali

Emily slept peacefully that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily and her friends decided to hang out by the lake. They had made a rope swing to jump into the water with. Everyone was trying to talk Hanna into swinging on the rope.

"No way! I don't wanna get in the lake anyway it'll mess up my hair!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! You are such a baby!" Spencer accused.

"Its okay Hanna. I'll go next" Emily stated.

She climbed on the rope, swung and dropped into the lake. "See its easy and its super fun!" Emily shouted.

Spencer went next followed by Aria. "Come on get in the water with us Hanna!"

"Alright, alright. I'll do it." Hanna swung and dropped into the lake while screaming. She started laughing. "Ok I admit that was fun."

The girls swam around splashing each other and having a good time. They decided to make a small fire and make smores in Spencer's backyard. So they got out of the lake to dry off. Emily looked up and saw Alison sitting at the kissing rock.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back" she told them. She made her way over to Alison.

"Hey Ali. What're you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Hey Em. I was hanging out with my friend CeCe and we had a fight. She said I haven't been acting like myself lately. Which basically means I haven't been bitchy to people, which for some reason makes her mad." Alison explained.

"Well, I for one am glad you've changed. It was nice hanging out with you the other day. I'd like to do it again."

"That sounds great" Alison smiled.

Emily said goodbye and walked back over to her friends who were watching the exchange. Spencer was smiling at her knowingly.

"What was that about?" Aria asked.

"Yeah why were you talking to that bitch?" Hanna questioned.

"Guys she is actually not that bad. I hung out with her the other day and she was really nice." Emily said.

"Want to invite her to make s'mores with us?" Spencer suggested.

"Um, no way! I don't want to hang with her. She was so rude that night at the party." Hanna spat.

"She was drunk." Emily said.

"Alright well if she says anything a fight is going down. I'll beat her ass." Hanna threatened.

Aria laughed "I'd like to see you beat someone up actually, Hanna."

Hanna laughed too. "Shut up Aria."

Emily ran back to Alison and asked if she'd like to come with them. She said yes, so everyone made their way to Spencer's.

They all searched for sticks and put them in the middle of a circle of rocks. Spencer started the fire. It was an impressive little fire, actually.

"I've got to get the stuff for the smores. Aria, Hanna wanna come with me?" Spencer asked.

Spencer winked at Emily, making her blush, as the girls made their way into the house.

Alison and Emily sat down on one of the benches next to the fire.

"I'm surprised they let me come" Alison told Emily.

"Well I can be persuasive apparently" Emily said.

"Oh really?" Alison smiled. Their hands slightly touching. They started playing with one another's fingers.

"We're back!" Aria yelled, making Emily and Alison jerk their hands away.

Everyone got a marshmallow and put theirs on a stick to roast over the fire.

"I want to apologize to you guys for being so mean" Alison said to the girls. "I hope you can forgive me and maybe we can be friends?"

"We forgive you" they said.

"Hey does everyone wanna stay over in the barn tonight?" Spencer suggested.

Everyone agreed. They finished their smores. Then it suddenly started to pour down rain. They all sprinted to the barn. Spencer and Aria shared a small couch, Hanna sat in the chair, leaving Emily and Alison to sit next to each other.

This should be a fun night Emily thought.


	8. Chapter 8

A loud clap of thunder boomed outside while the girls were in the barn. Then a huge strike of lighting flashed.

"Holy crap we are gonna die!" Hanna yelled. She jumped in between Spencer and Aria on the couch.

"It's just a storm. We will be alright." Aria reassured her.

The lamp in the barn flickered on and off.

"Oh my god the power is going out. What am I going to do without my phone? It's not even charged all the way yet." Hanna exclaimed.

"Would you chill out!" Spencer shouted.

The power went out completely. The only light that they could see was the strike of the lightning outside.

"We should've stayed over in your house, Spencer" Alison said.

"I'm scared of the dark" Emily whispered.

"It doesn't matter if we are in the house or not. The storm will still be here" Spencer said. "Plus I have a some candles and flashlights in here anyway."

Aria got up and started lighting a few candles. "I have an idea. Let's tell ghost stories!" Alison suggested.

"Nuh uh, no way. It's too creepy out here already" Hanna said.

"I'll go first." Spencer said.

Alison got up and blew the candles out and handed a flashlight to Spencer.

"Thanks Alison. She turned the flashlight on and held it to her face. Emily scooted closer to Alison.

"It was a dark and stormy night," Spencer started. Exactly like tonight. Five girls were alone in a cabin in the middle of no where. They heard a knock on the door. One of them opened it and saw that no one was there. It was just the wind they thought. Then they heard something that sounded like nails scratching on the door in one the closets. Someone said please let me out. The girls ran to open the door and to their surprise no one was in there. It was a walk in closet so they went in to investigate. Another one of the girls found a journal of some sort in the closet and the last page had said 'someone knocked on the cabin door and my wife opened the door letting them in. They locked my wife in the closet that night and she scratched on the door screaming for help, but it was locked shut so she ended up dying.' All of a sudden the closet door slammed shut locking the girls in."

Spencer turned the flashlight out. Emily grabbed Alison's hand since she hates the dark. They were so close to each other they could feel one another's body heat. Alison started rubbing Emily's arm up and down.

A few seconds later Aria jumped at Hanna yelling "boo!" super loud causing Alison to stop rubbing Emily's arm.

Hanna screamed "Damnit Aria! What is wrong with you?"

Everyone laughed loudly.

"I'm gonna light the candles again. No more scarring me!" Hanna exclaimed. She lit the candles.

The girls noticed Alison and Emily were really close to each other. Aria and Hanna thought nothing of it though, thinking Emily was just scared since it was dark. But really Emily scooted closer just to touch Alison.

"Alright I'm going to try to sleep." Aria announced.

Spencer and Aria folded the couch out into a bed, while Hanna sat in the chair and reclined it to kick her leg out. Alison and Emily had a couch that pulled into a bed as well.

Everyone fell asleep, or so Emily thought. Alison was turned away from her while she laid on her back.

"Ali are you awake?" Alison exhaled slowly, becoming nervous. She turned around to Emily.

"Can I try something?" Emily asked while looking at Alison's lips and back to her eyes.

Alison notice after looking into eyes that Emily kept looking down at her lips.

"Sure." Alison answered.

Emily slowly brought her hand up to cup Alison's face. Alison's breath hitched from the touch of Emily's hand on her. Alison leaned in and their lips brushed against each other softly.

Suddenly they heard Hanna snore loudly. It made them jump and pull away from one another.

They each giggled a little.

"Well I guess we should sleep" Emily said.

Alison put her arm around Emily's waist lightly.

"Sleep well Em."

"You too Ali" Emily smiled, melting while Alison snuggled into her.

Emily was ecstatic that they kissed, even if it was so short.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Emily woke up to Alison still snuggling against her. Emily smiled softly then looked up to see Spencer smirking at her. Emily quickly shot up causing Alison to stir.

"Huh?" Alison mumbled.

"What is it Emily?" Spencer asked smiling.

"Nothing you scared me" Emily replied.

"Would you guys shut up!" Hanna grumbled.

"What time is it?" Aria asked.

"It's time for you guys to get up!" Spencer said. I have coffee ready in the house.

"Of course you do." Hanna said rolling her eyes.

The girls made their way into Spencer's house. Alison took a sip of the coffee and spit it right back out.

"Why is this so strong?" Alison asked.

Emily laughed "Spencer always makes her coffee ten times stronger than normal people are used to."

"Hey! I'm totally normal." Spencer backfired causing everyone to giggle.

"Well, I should get going. Emily wanna walk me home?" Alison asked.

The girls looked at her weirdly since Alison lives right next door to Spencer.

"Of course" Emily said.

Alison said bye to the girls while Emily said she'd be right back. They walked out the door and up to Alison's house.

"They probably think something's up" Emily said.

"What something are you referring to?" Alison asked raising and eyebrow.

"Something like what happened last night" Emily said shyly.

"What something happened last night?" Alison smiled.

"Don't make me say it!" Emily blushed.

"You're cute when you get flustered" Alison remarked causing Emily to blush even more.

"I actually wanted to ask you something. That's why I had you walk me over here" Alison admitted.

Emily looked at her eagerly shifting back and forth on her feet. She got super nervous every time she was alone with Alison.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Alison asked curiously.

"Like a date?" Emily was surprised that Alison asked that.

"Like a date." Alison confirmed smiling at Emily.

"I would love to!" Emily replied excitedly.

"Good. If tonight is okay I'll pick you up at 7."

"Tonight is fine."

"Well I will see you then, Em" Alison winked at her before turning and walking inside her house.

Alison's wink made Emily's heart pound faster. She can't believe she's going on a date with her tonight! She didn't know what she was going to wear on the date or where they were even going.

Emily rushed back into Spencer's house. The girls looked at her curiously.

"What was that about?" Aria asked.

"Eh, nothing. We were just talking." Emily lied, not ready to tell Hanna and Aria that she was into Alison. They both looked at her skeptically.

"Hey Spencer can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily asked.

"Yeah sure Emily" both girls went upstairs to Spencer's room, leaving Hanna and Aria wondering what was up.

"Alison asked me on a date" Emily spat out nervously.

"Awww! I knew it. You two were so cute this morning" Spencer smiled.

"I'm super nervous! I don't know what to wear. I don't know how to not act like a total dork!" Emily rambled.

"Emily! You will be fine. Alison obviously likes your dorkiness or she wouldn't have asked you out." Spencer teased.

"Oh shut up, Spence." Emily replied shoving Spencer slightly.

"I'm gonna go home. I gotta tell my mom I have plans tonight." Emily said. They both walked downstairs and Emily said bye to everyone.

"What's going on?" Hanna and Aria asked Spencer.

"Oh nothing" Spencer just smiled.

Emily made her way home. She couldn't get the date she was going on with Alison out of her mind when she went out to lunch with her mother.

She couldn't wait for later tonight!


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks for the positive reviews.**

Emily was pacing back and forth in her room. She had decided to dress casual since she figured Alison would have told her to dress up if they were going somewhere fancy. Which would be a little ridiculous for their first date anyway she thought. She didn't want Alison spending so much money on her, especially if their first date doesn't go well. She prayed she wouldn't do anything stupid.

She heard the doorbell ring and started to panic. She quickly looked in the mirror making sure she didn't look horribly unpresentable. Then she ran downstairs to open the door before her mother did, which would embarrass her even more. She was so nervous she couldn't stand it.

When she opened the door she couldn't help but stare open mouthed at Alison. She was breathtakingly beautiful as always, even if she was just in a yellow top and jeans.

Alison winked at her "You look gorgeous too." She grabbed Emily's hand. "Now come on let's go!"

Emily laughed a little "Where are we even going?"

Alison looked at her and smiled. "You'll see"

Alison grabbed Emily's hand again once they were in her car. Emily hoped Alison didn't notice how sweaty her palms were. She looked down at their hands and smiled.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Emily joked when she noticed they were leaving Rosewood.

"Maybe!" Alison smirked. "No, really we are going to Philly."

"Hmm. I don't think I've actually been there before" Emily replied.

When they arrived in Philly, Alison pulled into a parking lot right beside the state fair.

"Wow, Ali! I've never been to the fair before."

"You've never been to the fair!? Well I guess your first time will be with me" Alison winked. She locked arms with Emily and paid their way into the fair.

"Are you hungry?" Alison asked.

"Starving." Emily answered.

Alison couldn't help but laugh at Emily since she was looking around amazed by every single thing. They made their way to a hotdog vendor and they each got one. After they finished eating, Alison walked Emily over to one of the games you could play to win a prize. Alison played the game where you shoot darts to balloons. She popped a balloon each shot, so she got Emily a huge stuffed bear. Emily smiled excitedly and thanked her. They decide to put the bear in the car then come back to ride the rides.

"What do you wanna ride first?" Alison asked.

"Let's ride the tilt a whirl!" Emily said excitedly.

Alison and Emily rode all the rides except for the Ferris wheel. Alison was saving that for last. Alison drug Emily over to get in line for the Ferris wheel. Emily looked uneasy because she was afraid of heights. Alison just assured her that they would be fine. Emily seemed to trust Alison and honestly she just wanted to be able to sit close to her. It was there turn to get on the ride.

"Oh god we are going to die!" Emily shouted as they started going up.

"No we aren't silly!" Alison laughed at Emily and grabbed her hand.

Emily wouldn't open her eyes she was so scared. So Alison turned to Emily and cupped her face with her hand. That got Emily's attention for sure. They looked into each other's eyes, Emily loved how blue Alison's eyes were. Finally Emily broke the gap and they kissed slowly, making Emily see fireworks. Alison slowly licked Emily's bottom lip asking for permission, which Emily happily accepted.

Alison broke the kiss when the Ferris wheel abruptly stopped at the very top. They both smiled at each other and then looked around taking in the sight.

"This is really cool." Emily said.

"I'm really glad you came on this date with me" Alison told her.

"This is the best date I've ever been on" Emily admitted.

They both smiled at each other and Ferris wheel started again. When they got off the Ferris wheel, Alison and Emily made their way to the car since it was already 11:30. It took 45 minutes for them to get back home.

"Would you like to go out with me again Alison asked when she pulled into Emily's drive way.

Emily looked at her smiling, "Of course I would"o

"Good because I like you, ya know" Alison winked at her.

Emily felt butterflies in her stomach, like she does everytime Alison winks at her.

"I like you too" Emily smiled.

Alison leaned in and gave Emily a short kiss before she got out of the car and went inside.

Emily danced around when she got inside the house. She couldn't wait to tell Spencer how her date went.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I write really short chapters. Bare with me!**

Emily was over at Spencer's house eating take out with her for lunch.

"Sooo how was your date?" Spencer asked.

"It was absolutely amazing. She took me to the fair and won a stuffed animal for me!"

"So did you guys do it?" Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"What?! No!"

Spencer laughed "I'm only joking, but seriously, did you guys make out?"

Emily blushed furiously.

"You are so funny! You get embarrassed easily. And that is sooo cute you two are into each other. I feel like you really changed Alison."

"Well I'm really glad. She makes me happy everytime I'm around her." Emily smiled.

Hanna walked in Spencer's house.

"Uh? Ever heard of knocking Han?"

"I have serious business to talk about I am super suspicious-" she noticed Emily standing there. "Oh, hey Emily. I didn't know you were here."

"Suspicious of what?" Emily asked.

"Oh, uh I forget." Hanna mumbled.

"Hanna you made such a dramatic entrance with a drastic let down." Spencer said.

Emily looked at her phone realizing she had a text from Alison.

Alison- Hey Em. Wanna come hang out? I'm home alone and sooo bored.

Emily- sure! I'll be there soon.

Emily was grinning ear to ear.

"Who are you texting that's making you smile so big?" Hanna asked curiously.

"Oh just Alison. I'm actually going to go over to her place now. Bye guys!"

Emily walked out the door.

"Emily and Alison are totally doing it aren't they?" Hanna asked.

"What? They aren't doing it." Spencer replied.

"Well they are acting super close.. Like I see the way they look at each other like they want to jump each other's bones." Hanna said excited about gossiping.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer answered not wanting to give away Emily's secret.

Emily arrived at Alison's house and rang the doorbell. After a minute Alison opened the door pulling Emily inside. She grinned mischievously and placed her hand on the back of Emily's neck pushing her towards her. She crashes her lips into hers. Emily slipped her tongue into Alison's mouth, both of them fighting for dominance. After a while, Emily pulled away gasping for air.

"Well hello to you too." Emily laughed.

Alison winked at her and grinned. "So want to watch a movie in my room?"

"Sure! Have any horror movies?"

"How about the shining?"

"Sounds good to me."

Alison made popcorn and they made their way upstairs into her room. Emily laid on her stomach on Alison's bed eagerly watching her put in the movie. Alison then laid beside Emily the same way.

"This movie actually gives me the creeps a little." Emily said.

"Awww that's so cute." Alison smirked, teasing her.

"Oh shut up!" Emily playfully nudged Alison.

Halfway through the movie Emily noticed Alison staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?" Emily asked all paranoid.

"I wanted to ask you something. But I don't want to be too forward or make you rush into something."

"What is it?" Emily asked curiously.

"Um, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Alison asked nervously.

Emily was surprised about how nervous Alison got. She was never so vulnerable before. Emily smiled happily. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

They stopped paying attention to the movie and instead snuggled into each other and kissed each other passionately.


	12. Chapter 12

**There will be a lot of Emison next chapter I promise!**

Emily skipped around the house humming while doing chores. "Well you're in a good mood" her mother said.

"Yeah I guess I am." Emily smiled..

"What're your plans today?"

"I think I'm going to Spencer's in a little bit."

She finished her chores and called Spencer. "Hey Spence I'm coming over!" Then she ran out the door. She was so excited to tell Spencer that she has a girlfriend now. As she was running up the road she ran into someone and fell over on the street.

"Sorry about that." Emily said looking up.

"Oh it's fine. Its my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." The guy smiled.

"I'm Emily."

"I'm Toby" he said holding out his hand for Emily to shake. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I moved here from Alabama almost two months ago."

"Going to Rosewood high?"

"Sure am. I'll be a junior."

"Awesome I'll be a senior. I guess I'll see you around." He smiled.

Emily said her goodbyes and walked to Spencer's house. She knocked on the door and waited for Spencer to open.

"Hey Emily!" Spencer greeted her. "Hanna and Aria are upstairs."

"Hey Spencer. I have some news!" Emily grinned. "Alison asked me to be her girlfriend."

"Wow! Are you ready to come out?" Spencer asked.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it.. I need to tell my parents before I the whole world knows."

"Well you know I won't say anything."

They make their way upstairs.

"Hey Emily!" Aria and Hanna shouted.

"Hey guys. So I ran into some guy on my way over here."

"Ohhh was he cute?" Aria asked.

"I mean I guess so. He seemed nice. His name is Toby."

Hanna and Aria looked at Spencer smiling widely.

"Don't even guys." Spencer muttered.

"Spencer wants to have his babies" Hanna and Aria giggled while Emily smiled at her.

"He likes Spencer too." Aria explained. "They are both too chicken to admit it."

"Which is super lame!" Hanna shouted to Spencer.

"Well I don't see you going after Caleb." Spencer said to Hanna.

"That will change this year." Hanna smirked.

"I have someone." Aria smiled.

"We know, we know. You have Mr Fitz." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Mr Fitz?" Emily asked.

"He was our English teacher. We had a fling before school started. I didn't know he would be our teacher. Now he works at Hollis though." Aria explained.

"Wow why didn't I know of him before?" Emily asked.

"He's been out of town this summer." Aria answered. "He will be back in a week. Right before school starts."

"I can't believe school starts back in two weeks, ugh!" Hanna complained. "So Emily. Have you met anyone that you like since you've been here?"

Emily blushed. "Maybe, maybe not." She shrugged. She looked down and texted Alison.

Emily- should I tell my friends about us?

"You so like someone! Who is it?" Aria asked.

"Is it who you're texting?" Hanna grinned

Alison- sure :)

Hanna grabbed at her phone. She noticed the screen. "So how's Alison?" Hanna smiled.

"Um, she's good." Emily answered nervously looking at Spencer to save her.

Spencer noticed. "So!" Spencer shouted.

Aria and Hanna looked at each other then at Spencer.

"Okay Spencer what are you and Emily hiding? You guys keep talking privately leaving us in the dark!" Aria exclaimed.

"Are you and Emily hooking up?" Hanna laughed.

"Okay guys. I have something to tell you." Emily said.

"Are you pregnant!?" Aria asked.

"What? No! I like girls.." Emily said.

"That explains you not thinking Toby or Caleb is cute." Hanna giggled. "So what's up with you and Alison?" Hanna asked.

"Why do you think something's up?" Emily asked curiously.

"We see the way you guys look at each other, Em, come on!" Hanna observed.

"Yeah and it's okay Emily. We don't have a problem with you liking girls." Aria smiled.

"Alison and I hung out a few times.. She asked me to be her girlfriend last night and I said yes." Emily finally admitted.

"Awwwwwww! Yay! So cute!" Hanna said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Calm down Hanna." Spencer laughed.

"And you knew about this?!" Aria exclaimed pointing to Spencer.

"What? She told me not to tell anyone." Spencer shrugged and smiled at Emily.

"Well, we are glad you could tell us." Aria smiled.

"Yes. We are your friends now you can tell us anything." Hanna said.

"Thanks guys that means a lot. So do you care if Alison comes over and watches a movie with us?" Emily asked everyone.

"Sure!" Everyone said.

Emily called Alison and explained that she told her friends about them. Then she asked if she wanted to watch movies with them at Spencer's tonight. Alison agreed and made her way over.

Emily was happy she got to tell her other friends about Alison. She knew back in Alabama she would've been treated worse about liking a girl. It'll be interesting acting like girlfriends in front of her friends now she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily woke up to Alison snuggling into her. She looked around and noticed they were still at Spencer's on the couch. Alison was snoring softly, which caused Emily to chuckle. Emily tried to shift from out of Alison's embrace without waking her. Alison grabbed onto Emily tighter.

"Em stay here with me." Alison pleaded. "I'm so comfortable."

"I think the girls are in the kitchen. Let's get up and drink some coffee. I know Spencer has some. And then we can go hang out alone somewhere." Emily suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Alison smiled before kissing Emily softly.

They made their way into the kitchen. Emily could smell the coffee already. The other girls were talking and laughing about something.

"Oh hey love birds! Decided to join us finally?" Hanna teased.

"You guys looked so cute we didn't want to wake you." Aria smiled.

"Here you guys go." Spencer handed them a cup of coffee each.

"Thanks Spence. I think Ali and I are going to hang out together.

Emily and Alison finished their coffee and left Spencer's.

"So where to?" Emily asked.

"Let's go for a walk."

Emily took Alison's hand, they played with each other's fingers while they walked. Emily had a huge smile on her face and a tingly feeling all over. They stopped walking and Emily had an idea.

"Let's have a picnic!" They went to Emily's got a blanket, made sandwiches and put it in a basket. They made their way to a secluded area near the woods and laid the blanket down.

They both sat down on the blanket and ate their sandwiches.

"This was a great idea. I love spending time with you" Alison smiled while tucking Emily's hair behind her ear.

"I love spending time with you too." Smiled Emily.

After they finished eating they both laid down on the blanket looking at the clouds.

"That cloud looks like a rabbit!" Emily pointed out.

"I don't see it."

"Look! It has two ears pointing up and a body and a tail."

"Oh my god! You're right" Alison giggled.

Alison pulled Emily close to her. They looked into each other's eyes.

"You are so beautiful." Alison said.

Emily blushed. "No, not nearly as beautiful as you."

Alison kissed Emily, pulling her on top of her. Emily moaned into the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, while their hands explored each other's body. Alison tangled her hands into Emily's hair. Emily slowly kissed Alison's neck, making Alison moan.

"That feels so good" Alison gasped.

Emily went down to her collarbone placing kisses and biting down gently. "Mmmm" Alison sighed.

They looked into each other's eyes. "We should go before things escalate. " Emily said. Alison agreed. They got up and packed their things.

"Well we can at least make out right?" Alison said winking, knowing what her wink does to Emily.

"Of course." Emily blushed.

Alison grabbed her hand and led Emily to the kissing rock. They made out for hours, not even realizing that it was dark now.

"Hey! Look at the stars!" Emily said excitedly.

"Absolutely mesmerizing." Alison said while looking at Emily not even paying attention to the stars.

Emily noticed Alison wasn't looking at the stars but at her. Emily's heart was beating so fast. This girl has her feeling butterflies and everything. Emily kissed Alison's lips softly.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home" Alison walked Emily home. They said goodbye and hugged.

"I'll text you later." Alison smiles.

Emily went upstairs to bed. Smiling before falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

There was only a few days of summer vacation left. Emily had been pondering the idea about telling her mom about her and Alison. She didn't want her mom finding out from someone else. She decided to call Alison to see what she would say.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ali, I've a question."

"Hey Em. Go ahead."

"I want to tell my mom aboqut us. What do you think?"

"I think you should do whatever you feel comfortable doing. Do you want me there?"

"No. I think I need to do this myself."

They hung up and Emily started pacing back and forth in her room thinking about how to tell her mom. She finally got the courage and went into the kitchen where her mother was.

"Hey mom."

"Hey honey. Are you hungry?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." Emily said nervously.

"What is it?" Her mother asked a bit concerned.

"I'm.. I'm gay and I've been dating Alison." Emily couldn't look her mom in the eye when she said it.

"Oh, that's it?" Her mom let out her breath and laughed a little.

"What? You're not mad?" Emily asked surprised.

"Sweetie. I already knew."

"You knew? How?"

"I know my daughter. I see the way you two are together. I am fine with it. I love you no matter what."

Emily hugged her mom and started crying.

"I was so scared you would hate me."

"I could never hate you, Emily. Now go see Alison. I know you want to." Her mother smiled.

Emily called Alison and asked if she could pick her up. A few minutes later Alison arrived in her driveway. Emily ran outside and jumped in the car.

"So how'd it go?" Alison asked.

"It couldn't have gone better. She said she already knew about us and she was fine with it." Emily smiled.

Alison smiled and leaned it to kiss Emily. "That is so great! Now what would you like to do?"

"Want to go hang out in your treehouse?" Emily asked.

"Lets go."

They made there way up the treehouse with some snacks. Alison turned on the portable radio and they munched on cheese sticks and apples.

"So when are you going to tell your mom about us?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I already have."

"What? You didn't tell me."

"I did while you did." Alison laughed. "My mom doesn't care either. She likes you a lot actually."

"I'm not ready for school to start. I'm kind of nervous about it." Emily said.

"Why?" Alison asked

"I don't know many people here. I'm always nervous when school starts back."

"Well if anyone messes with you, they'll have to answer to me." Alison assured her.

They both laid down on their backs after eating their snacks. Just talking about random things.

"Hey Em?"

"Yeah Ali?"

"Have you ever slept with anyone?"

Emily blushed furiously. "No. I've never been in love with anyone to want to sleep with them before."

"You don't have to be in love to sleep with someone. I made that mistake." Alison said.

"So you've never been in love?" Emily asked.

"Well, I haven't before." Alison admitted.

They played with each other's fingers and looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey Alison. I don't know exactly how to say this but I've been thinking about it a lot and I think I'm falling for you." Emily rambled so fast Alison barely caught what she was saying.

"Wait slow down Em what did you say?"

"Nothing nevermind." Emily said quietly.

"No, tell me!" Alison egged on.

"I think I might be falling for you." Emily said looking into Alison's eyes.

Alison stared back. "I think I might be falling for you too."

Alison kissed Emily slowly. Then got on top of her not wanting to break the kiss. She kissed her down her neck, sucking and biting lightly. Emily moaned at each little thing Alison did while pulling at Alison's hair. Alison started playing with the hem of Emily's shirt. She looked into Emily's eyes looking for any sign of hesitation.

They sat up and she pulled Emily's shirt off. Emily looked at Alison shyly before kissing her. Emily then pulled her shirt off as well. They each stared at each other. Alison checking out Emily abs made her breathless. She got on top of Emily again and they kissed passionately until their lips were swollen. Alison made her way down Emily's body kissing her. She unhooked Emily's bra and stared at her perfect breasts before kissing and playing with her nipples softly. Emily moaned under Emily's touch, scratching Alison's back until she unhooked her bra as well.

Alison kissed lower and lower until reaching the top of Emily's shorts.

"Should I stop?" Alison asked breathlessly.

"Please don't." Emily groaned.

**i wanted their parents to accept them without a problem because I always wished it was that simple for me when I dated girls.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this is short it will continue again. This is rated M! I'm horrible at writing smut. I've never done it before. So please give feedback like recommendations or tips!**

(Cont.)

Alison kissed lower and lower until reaching the top of Emily's shorts.

"Should I stop?" Alison asked breathlessly.

"Please don't." Emily groaned.

Alison slipped Emily's shorts off then she climbed back on top of her. They started kissing slowly while Alison slid her hand down Emily's body. She started rubbing Emily through her underwear. Emily's breath hitched enjoying the pleasure from the pressure of Alison's fingers.

Alison looked into Emily's eyes as she slipped Emily's underwear off. She rubbed Emily's clit in circles making her squirm.

"Please Ali. I can't take anymore," Emily whimpered.

Slowly, Alison's finger slipped into Emily, who was super wet. Emily immediately moaned. Alison smiled that she made Emily so worked up. She started pumping her finger in and out slowly since it was Emily's first time.

"More!" Emily moaned.

Alison gently pushed a second finger in. She curled her fingers making Emily sit up slightly to kiss Alison sloppily. Alison pumped her fingers in and out gradually getting faster and faster. Emily moaned into Alison's mouth, making Alison get super wet herself. It was turning her on so badly that Emily was reacting to her like this. Alison pushed Emily back down and pulled her fingers out. She kissed Emily's neck sucking and biting so hard she left a hickey, which Emily didn't even care at the time. She kissed and bit Emily on her abs and then she reached Emily's sweet spot. She softly blew on Emily's clit, making her shudder. Alison teased her by kissing up her thigh and barely grazing Emily's clit before kissing down her other thigh.

"Omg please fuck me!" Emily screamed. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

Alison immediately slipped her tongue out and licked Emily's clit slowly. She then slid her tongue further down pushing it inside her as far as she could. Emily clawed at Alison's back leaving several scratch marks and causing her to bleed. This further provoked Alison to do Emily as deep as she could with her tongue moving super fast in circles.

"Ugh Ali mmm fingers please uh" Emily could barely get her thoughts out.

Alison went back to licking and sucking Emily's clit while slipping two fingers inside her. She alternated between fucking her with her tongue and pumping her fingers in her faster and faster until Emily couldn't take anymore and came all over Alison's fingers and mouth.

Emily screamed Alison's name when she came undone. Alison smirked and sat up sliding her own fingers in her mouth licking Emily's taste off. Emily thought it was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

Emily was panting trying to catch her breath. Alison laid beside her.

"That was the best thing I've ever experienced oh my god!" Emily sighed.

Alison laughed, "I'm glad I can make you feel that good." She then whispered in Emily's ear "it makes me so wet for you." Which caused Emily to shudder and her heart to beat fast again.

Emily sat up grinning "it's your turn now." She winked as she got on top of Alison.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily was on top of Alison kissing her passionately. They played with each other's tongues fighting for dominance. Emily moved to Alison's neck placing soft kisses down to her collarbone. She stopped and took in the sight of Alison. She was so beautiful as she pants below her. Emily continued kissing her down her body trying to explore every inch of her. She got to Alison's sweet spot and looked up at Ali. Her pupils were dilated with lust and her cheeks were red. Emily was so turned on by her so she licked Alison's clit slowly.

"Ugh, Emily! That feels so good." Alison moaned.

This encouraged Emily to lick faster. She dipped her tongue inside Alison's folds causing Alison to grab the back of her head. Alison was pushing Emily's face into her as Emily kept fucking her with her tongue. Alison's breath was getting erratic and she tightened up. She was so close to cumming.

Emily stopped and sat up she shoved two fingers into Alison. Alison gasped loudly and bucked her hips into Emily's fingers.

"Don't stop!" Alison pleaded.

Emily started pumping in and out of her slow and hard. She started getting faster and faster and Alison was getting louder and louder.

"Emily!" Alison kept shouting her name.

Pretty soon Alison came undone and screamed Emily's name. Emily waited for her to come down before removing her fingers.

"That was absolutely amazing" Alison sighed. Emily cuddled up next to her.

"Yeah it was" Emily replied kissing Alison gently.

Alison looked into Emily's eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I love you" she said shyly.

Emily wasn't expecting that. She smiled widely. "I love you too, Ali."

They laid there for a little while longer then decided to come down the treehouse. Emily looked at her phone and saw she had 3 texts.

Spencer- wanna come hang out with us?

Aria- you should come to Spencer's!

Hanna- Emily are you alive?

"I guess my friends want to see me." Emily said to Alison.

"Alright I've gotta help my mom out anyway." They hugged and kissed goodbye.

Emily walked over to Spencer's since she lived next door to Alison. She knocked on the door. Spencer opened the door to let Emily in. They were all in the kitchen. Hanna, Aria and Spencer smirked at Emily when they saw her.

"What? What is it? Is something on my face?" She started wiping her face off.

"No, but there's a twig in your hair." Hanna pulled it out laughing.

"So how is Alison?" Aria asked smiling.

"Good." Emily always got bashful when Alison got brought up.

"Well what did you guys do today?" Spencer asked.

"Uhhhh..." Emily said trying to think of something.

"Besides hanging out in the treehouse." Spencer continued wiggling her eyebrows at her.

Wait did they see or hear them? Emily blushed furiously. "Well I have a lot to tell you guys."

Today had been productive she told her mom about Alison, Alison and her had sex, and they said I love you for the first time.

"Where do I begin." Emily smiled.


	17. Not A Chapter

**I'm sorry this isn't an update. I am stuck with this story for right now. Please feel free to let me know what you would like to see happen next and I will take it into consideration. You guys are awesome and I appreciate people actually following and reviewing my story. I never thought anyone would even read it!**


End file.
